kndfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: D.E.C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.E.D. transcript
Now Loading: Kids Next Door Mission Operation: D.E.C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.E.D. Departing ' '''Eradication ' 'Can ' 'Overwhelm ' 'Most ' 'Members ' 'Indicating ' 'Short ' 'Sacrifices ' 'In ' 'Order-to ' 'Negate ' 'Eternal ' '''Destruction Scene 1: The Tree House (over the years) Knight Brace: "I'm about to brush you up teeth by teeth." Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, battle stations!" The 5 Kids Next Door operatives begin fighting against Knight Brace, and they shoot him outta their tree house. Numbuh 4: "There, that oughta keep him outta here!" 13 years later....... The once Kids Next Door operatives are now 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 years old 13 Year Old Nigel: "Well, you guys, it's been an honor ever since we were Kids Next Door operatives, but right now it's time for us to be decommissioned." 14 Year Old Hoagie: "Where's it gonna begin?" 13 Year Old Nigel: "It's gonna begin at the Kids Next Door Moon Base, now let's go, we've got no time to waste." Meanwhile on the Kids Next Door Moon Base.... Numbuh 86: "Alright, you guys, it's time for your decommissioning." 13 Year Old Nigel, 14 Year Old Hoagie, 15 Year Old Kuki, 16 Year Old Wally and 17 Year Abby walk up to the podium, and Nigel takes his place. 13 Year Old Nigel: "Fellow Kids Next Door operatives, it's been such an honor to have the 5 of us on your team, but now that we're all 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 years old, it's finally time for all of us to move on to the young teen years." The 5 young teens walk away from the podium. Meanwhile, back at the new soon to be Kids Next Door operative's tree house...... Wally: "Tommy, Mushi, Joey, just think, now that me, your brother and your sister are all grown up right now, you get to go to Kids Next Door operative training camp this year." Tommy: "Wow, that's super thrilling, Wally!" Mushi: "I can't wait for Kids Next Door operative training camp!" Joey: "I bet they've got some super cool weapons!" Hoagie: "I bet you they do, you guys." Abby: "Anyway, you'd better go home with Hoagie, Kuki and Wally to get some shut eye, I've just became the best teen ninja since my sister, Cree went off to Gallagher college last Friday afternoon." Mushi: "Will do, Abby." The Gilligan family's house Betty, Hoagie, Tommy and Grandma Lydia are asleep. The very next morning....... Tommy wakes up from his beauty sleep. Tommy: "At last, finally, the day of Kids Next Door operative training camp has finally come!" Tommy eats a real good bowl of Rainbow Munchies and heads out to meet up with Mushi and Joey outside. Numbuh 362 shows up. Numbuh 362: "Good morning, soon to be Kids Next Door operatives, are you all prepared for Kids Next Door operative training camp?" All 3 young kids: "Yes, we're all prepared!" Numbuh 362: "Good, now climb aboard the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., it's gonna be a real big day for all of you here." Female Computer Voice: "Kids Next Door: C.O.O.L.B.U.S., Carries Operatives Overhead Luxeriously Boasts Unbeatable Speed." Numbuh 362: "Alright, here we go." The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. lands right at Kids Next Door operative training camp. Numbuh 60: "Welcome to Kids Next Door operative training camp, feel free to ask any questions of any kind." Tommy raises his right hand. Numbuh 60: "Yes, Tommy?" Tommy: "What are 2X4 technology weapons used for?" Numbuh 60: "For battling against super villains." Tommy: "Fascinating." Numbuh 60: "Now, who's next?" Mushi raises her right hand. Numbuh 60: "Yes, Mushi?" Mushi: "What do you use in this place as super villains?" Numbuh 60: "We use real live androids." Joey raises his right hand. Numbuh 60: "Yes, Joey?" Joey: "When do we get our number names?" Numbuh 60: "Right after Kids Next Door operative training is over, now all of you follow me." The 4 Kids Next Door operatives follow Numbuh 60 and they begin their training. Numbuh 60: "Alright, before we begin your training, I'm gonna lay down 3 rules." Numbuh 60: "Rule number 1: Always stay close with your team mate, you can't go back home without him or her, rule number 2: never touch anything explosive, it could cause a nuclear damage and rule number 3: don't let anything happen to your weapon." Tommy: "We understand those rules right now." Numbuh 60: "Good, now let's begin with your training weapons." Tommy, Mushi and Joey are given training weapons. Numbuh 60: "Here's your 1st task, take down all 17 grownup androids." Grownup Android number 1: "It is time to take all of you young kids down." Tommy, Mushi and Joey begin shooting all 17 grownup androids. Numbuh 60: "Good, now here's the next best thing, training jets." Tommy, Mushi and Joey get into 3 training jets and begin piloting them. Numbuh 60: "Very good, you guys are getting the hang of it." Numbuh 60: "Look out, robot enemies approaching!" Tommy, Mushi and Joey begin shooting at the robot enemies. Numbuh 60: "Great job, you guys, now that Kids Next Door operative training is over, it's time to pick out a number name for all of you." Tommy: "I don't wanna be Numbuh T any longer 'cause T's a letter, not a number, I wanna be Numbuh 987,988." Numbuh 60: "Alright, Numbuh 987,988 it is." Tommy/Numbuh 987,988: "Yahoo!" Mushi: "I wanna be Numbuh 469,470." Numbuh 60: "Good idea, Mushi, you're now Numbuh 469,470." Mushi/Numbuh 469,470: "I'm finally with all of my new team mates!" Joey: "And I wanna be Numbuh 897,898." Numbuh 60: "Congratulations, Joey, you're now Numbuh 897,898." Joey/897,898: "This is so super exciting!" Toby: "I wanna be Numbuh 471,472." Numbuh 60: "Well, Toby, you're now Numbuh 471,472." Numbuh 362: "Alright, it's now time to go back home to move into the original Kids Next Door operatives' tree house." Scene 2: The Kids Next Door tree house Numbuh 987,988: "Well, you guys, now that we've become new Kids Next Door operatives, let's take an opportunity to figure out who our team leader's gonna be." Numbuh 325,326: (off screen) "That would be me." Numbuh 897,898: "Numbuh 325,326, you're our team leader?" Numbuh 325,326: "That's right, I'm here to guide you on missions and super villain battles." Numbuh 469,470: "Wow, we've got ourselves a team leader!" Numbuh 898,899: "I know, Numbuh 469,470, it's super thrilling!" Numbuh 235,236: "There's 5 of us right now, let's erase the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 off the treehouse bedroom doors." The 5 new Kids Next Door Operatives erase the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 off the treehouse bedroom doors and replace them with the numbers 987,988, 897,898, 325,326, 469,470 and 235,236. Numbuh 325,326: "Perfect, now this treehouse is finally complete." Siren Wailing Numbuhs 988,989, 898,899, 469,470, 235,236 and 325,326 go right over to the video monitor and Numbuh 86 appears on screen. Numbuh 86: "This is Numbuh 86 calling from the Kids Next Door Moon Base, the Common Cold is trying to infect all of Gallagher, and he must be stopped at once, go out there and disinfect the entire city town, Numbuh 86 out." Numbuh 325,326: "Alright, team, the Common Cold is attacking all of Gallagher, Kids Next Door, let's move out!" The 5 Kids Next Door operatives head on out on their mission on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously Boasts Unbeatable Speed) that 14 Year Old Hoagie loaned to Numbuh 325,326 on their way to where the Common Cold is attacking. Cut to the Common Cold in the city streets of Gallagher........ Common Cold: "They're gonna regre-a----a-shoo, regret what they've done to me." Numbuh 988,989: (off screen) "Not so fast, Common Cold!" Common Cold: "Well if it isn't the new Kids Next Door Operatives." Numbuh 469,470: "You're darn right we are, and you're not getting away with it!" Numbuh 325,326: "Kids Next Door, battle stations!" The 5 Kids Next Door Operatives begin fighting against the Common Cold Numbuh 988,989 fights against the Common Cold with his B.O.O.G.S. (Back Off Or Get Slapped), Numbuh 898,899 fights against him with his F.O.S.S.E.Y. (Far Out Super Scrambled Egg Yolker), Numbuh 469,470 fights against him with her G.L.U.M.B. (Gum Loaded Universal Multi Bomb), Numbuh 235,239 fights against him with his W.O.F.F.U. (Watch Out For Flying Utensils) and Numbuh 325,326 fights against him with his G.A.M.M.A.T. (Gravity Assisted Multiphase Military Air Thingy), which knocks him out cold. Common Cold: "Curse you, Keeeeuh, Keeeuhh, ASHOOO! Kids Next Door Operatives!" Numbuh 988,989: "Alright, we did it, we won the battle!" Numbuh 898,899: "And now maybe he'll be outta our clutches." Numbuh 469,470: "Come on, you guys, let's get to school right away, we don't wanna keep Mrs. Thompson waiting." Scene 3: Gallagher Elementary School/Mrs. Thompson's classroom Mrs. Thompson: "Tommy, Mushi, Joey, Toby, Albert, good morning, nice to see all of your wonderful faces, I sure do remember when Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby were students in my class, those were the good old days with them, now let's take our seats, what did you kids do this week?" Numbuh 325,326: "We played miniature golf," Numbuh 988,989: "went swimming at the swimming pool," Numbuh 898,899: "played kick ball," Numbuh 469,470: "flew our kites," Numbuh 471,472: "and went to a super good baseball game." Mrs. Thompson: "Well you kids sure are having lots of fun and excitement, now let's do a few vocabulary problems." Category:Season 9 transcripts Category:Transcripts